lightversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Kingdom of Zeno
Taking place during the 4th Light circle Established in 4th LC ~ Year 10000 - Year 43612 day 587 of the 9th Coronation The Legends of Zeno The ruins of Old Zeno were once a great kingdom ruled by The Old Royalty, but it, along with the old royalty, fell to The Darkness that lies within men. Now the great kingdom is all but ruins and nothing more than a home for the lost and forsaken souls The Old Royalty of Zeno is rumored to be the first users of pure light. The Old Royalty are all soul linked with one another, meaning that they feel exactly the same as the one(s) they are linked to. Emotions and physical pain are the obvious ones, but even if someone is sick, then they too feel unwell without actually being sick themselves. The youngest prince of the old royalty is the last one alive. The others murdered by Gascoin. The prince is said to be walking through the void, slowly, getting ever closer to Gascoin. He wears a special medallion. It holds power long lost and forgotten to the ages. He's also said to wield the Shield of Hagushi. The land of Zeno was ruled by The Old Royalty. If the legends are to be believed; the land was said to be a beautiful and calming place, and the Royalty was said to be kind and forgiving to those who have sinned. Religious beliefs Based on different philosophical representations (The Mother, The Father and The Child) Blue -Spiritual purity above all else, Be strong for the weak, Have faith in the children as they are the future Red -Take action when necessary, Prepare those who do not understand reality, Have honor in arms White -Explore the unknown - illuminate the dark, Question the past to answer the future, Be kind yet fruitful The Genocide of Zeno Only 10 people lived through Gascoin and Samantha's extermination of Zeno. They are using the deep void as a last resort for survival, but the deep void's power is so overwhelming that they had to use every single spark of energy to form a protective barrier around themselves. With nothing left, they rest inside a thin layer of protection awaiting their fate. The Journal of Darva Once we had a place to call home... A place where everyone could live in peace and happiness. That changed when we heard something was killing our people. At the beginning we thought it was just a few fallen that killed town folks, but then we got word that the western part of our kingdom had been exterminated in a matter of hours. That is when we finally took it seriously. Sadly, it was far too late. HE had come for us... Echoes and Fallen The kingdom of Zeno holds funerals for not only the dead, but also their fallen. The fallen are people of Zeno who lost the battle with their echoes and became consumed with a single goal or emotion. Their skin is a darkened gray and their blood glows a greenish blue visible though their veins. As a person slowly walks down the path of the fallen, they cut off any echo bounds that they may have had. There are however very rare exceptions to these rules. When a person of Zeno dies, one way or the other, they fade away into special roses unique to The kingdom of Zeno. The people of Zeno use these roses at their funerals to honor the dead, and whose who have become fallen. At the funerals, Mages put up a powerful barrier to trap those who would turn fallen at the distraught of losing a loved one. If one turns fallen at a funeral, they will most likely be chained to the tombstone out of respect for the individual's grief and immense pain. in rare instances children even turn fallen which is a great sorrow to witness. The people of Zeno have the ability to make an echo connection with another echo user. An echo is a manifestation of your experiences, anything that had/has a powerful impact on your life. It could be something like making your first friend or experiencing horrific events. Other then a manifestation of your life's events, an echo is also a manifestation of your psychological well being, your state of mind so to speak. Lastly an echo is your world-view. That's to say it's your core character trades at any given time, both past, and present. The echo itself is alive so it can change itself a little bit but it's mostly your experience in life. If a individual wants to achieve greater power then they could spend months talking with their echo given that the echo is strong enough. One of the other ways is to attempt to destroy your echo and take its power for yourself, however it is recommended that you should only consider this option if you failed connecting with your echo so badly that you can't calm it down and it is trying to overtake you on purpose. If you choose to go down this path then beware of the risks. Trying to forcefully end your echo also gives the echo the same opportunity.